Molly crosses George Cleypool
Molly makes her way ever closer to Somerset, but she makes a harsh enemy in this part of the Molly goes to Somerset arc on Harpers Falls. Plus, one of Another World's most beloved characters, Rachel Cory Hutchins begins her association with Harpers Falls! Announcer: Special guest from Somerset: John Beck as George Cleypool Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly continued west toward Somerset; and certain revenge against Susannah Lucas and George Cleypool, who got on her bad side, due to him denouncing her. Molly lolled at ease in bed, she felt at ease, as she was going to continue west, towards Somerset and due revenge against her enemies. "I'll take over Somerset," she chortled, "and make them all suffer for their arrogance towards sweet Molly!" Meanwhile, as the snow subsided in Harpers Falls; Anne Hamilton got a call from George Cleypool, from Somerset. "Ah, Mr. Cleypool," Anne said, "I was hoping you would call. I have heard that you had a threat against you by Molly?" "Yes," he said, "and I think she is nearing closer to Somerset." "I don't understand," Anne said, "where is she now?" "I've keep in contact," George said, "and from what Susannah Lucas told me, she is in Pittsburgh." "Pittsburgh?" she asked. "Yes," he said, "according to some of my connections in Pittsburgh, she stayed in the William Penn Hotel." "That's better than she deserved!" Anne said harshly, "She should be frozen!" "Well, she now counts me as an enemy," George said, "I didn't think she would." "Never underestimate her," Anne said, "she is a very vile woman!" "I found that out," George said, "but I am worried when she will head for Somerset." "We've got an APB to all places that she could well get to," Anne said, "and I guess I am more worried about Susie, given her heart condition." "True," George said, "I think she should be let known if Molly gets there." "I will certainly let her know that," Anne said, "thank you, Geroge." "Great," he said, "I appreciate that." "Thank you," Anne said, "I'll be in touch." Vicki Brandington came into Anne's office, "Anne, you need a break," she said, "I think you need to get some rest." "Thanks, Vicki," she smiled, "I think I will be in the staff lounge, ok?" "Very good," Vicki said, "I'll handle things here." Anne rested a while in the lounge, where she felt a bit more free in days. Being Chief of Police isn't easy, she thought, I should consider taking a rest, a vacation, maybe. Meanwhile, as the afternoon began in town, a very stately looking limo pulled in front of the old Oestermann Mansion three blocks from Southpoint Park. The woman looked at it, and she nodded to the chauffeur. "This will be sufficient," she said. The woman was Rachel Davis Cory Hutchins. And she was making an entrance in Harpers Falls. "Yes, Harkins," she said, "have the movers move things into the mansion. I'll figure out what is going on later." She got her cell phone, "Michael Harper, please," she said. What will happen next? *How will Rachel take to Harpers Falls? *With Molly getting near to Somerset, what will happen next? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes